


Timeout

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Moving On, Reminiscing, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: They were falling apart.Perhaps Minho got tired, possibly Jisung had enough.Maybe it's because after eight meaningful years of being together, they aren't truly happy.OrJisung spends a day walking down memory lane in order to forget Minho
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	Timeout

They were falling apart.

Jisung kept thinking as to when it started to crumble down. Maybe it was when they began arguing about things more frequently like how Jisung accidentally left his m&m's pack opened and Dori ate the chocolates, both of them fully aware that caffeine is dangerous to cats when ingested, also the time Minho forgot about the anniversary dinner for Jisung's parents because he fell asleep at the office. Maybe it was when he and Minho seldom went to the movies which was once their weekend ritual and then they just stopped going out on dates altogether.

Or just maybe, it's not the things that were out of their routine. Maybe it's _their_ routine that brought their relationship to where it is now.

Perhaps Minho got tired, possibly Jisung had enough. Maybe it's because after eight meaningful years of being together, they aren't truly happy.

That's why when Minho came home from work and found Jisung on the couch, staring at the tv with some local news playing on it, he wordlessly sat beside him and both of them knew they felt the same.

"We should break-up"

"Let's split-up."

The two believed in the concept of soulmates, especially Jisung who met Minho because of a _sign_ he was praying for. To be specific, it's the _i'll-ask-the-number-of-the-fourth-person-who'll-enter-the-door_ kind of sign and poof! It was Minho, who happens to be a friend of his bestfriend's boyfriend and everything just fell right into place after their introductions. Now that one even wanted to break up with the other and vice versa, they are convinced that nothing would ever be more fated than this.

You see, their characters are like two peas in a pod. Even in the words they say or the actions they do in most circumstances, they are in sync that it's almost unbelievable. And it's possible that even in this serendipitous phenomenon, change is still a constant thing.

They didn't talk more after agreeing with each other. With Minho's help, Jisung naturally moved out of the house after three years of living together along with three cats whom Jisung loves as much as he loves the owner. Even if his heart was heavy, his mind was clear. This is the right thing to do.

  
  


*

  
  


Starting a new life without Minho isn't as bad as Jisung expected it to be. Except that maybe he automatically ordered two iced americanos on his way home from the company until he realized that Minho wasn't there to share it with him and that he should have enough caffeine from one drink. He wanted to buy new things for his new pad, all with a shade of mint green added onto the cart and he remembered that it was Minho's favorite color, not his.

Yeah, post break-up wasn't bad- It was the _worst_.

And so, just like how people perceived that the first rule of moving on is getting a new hairstyle, Jisung decided to dye his blonde hair brown. Even if it's his most loved and most hated color. He hated it because it's poop color and he loved it at the same time because it reminded him of someone's chocolate eyes. Well, screw moving on. He's going to dwell on the feeling of loss a little longer.

Unbeknownst to Jisung, Minho isn't good at dealing with the situation either.

"Stop staring at me like I kicked him out or something."

Doongie, Minho's cat, never left his eyes on his owner. He was usually the talkative one among the three. Minho will ask _"Doongie?"_ he'll answer _"Meow."_

_"Which hoodie, the purple one or the red one?"_

_"Meow."_

_"Ohmygosh, you're right it's neither."_

_"Meow."_

_"It's definitely the green one, right?"_

_"Meow."_

_"We really think alike. Want a treat?"_

_"Meoooooow~"_

The fact that Doongie is just staring at Minho makes him feel even worse. But he's not as miserable as the first night with no Jisung hugging him in his sleep. Three months has passed since their separation and he admits that he misses Jisung as much as his cats miss him, but what was he supposed to do? They were going downhill and it's hard to just blame either one of them because it's not like someone cheated or they got into a huge serious fight. Sure they bicker like normal couples because they know that relationships are not all rainbows and sunshine, but that's about it.

They actually didn't talk anymore after that night. Neither messaged nor did one see the other by chance. It's like one day they're inseparable and then the next, they're like the same magnetic poles which repel. Literally _friends to lovers to strangers_ if you were to write their whole relationship timeline.

"I still love him, you know." Minho admitted, sighing while petting Doongie, because that love you feel for someone doesn't just magically disappear in a month compared to the eight amazing years they shared and more than fifteen years of being friends. You can't unlove someone and be over with it for that short period of time or even longer. It might take you _forever_ to stop loving someone because maybe, you won't even stop at all. But right now, it's hard to even send a single text.

"I just have no idea how we'll work it out again."

  
  


*

  
  


Jisung's step three (the hair was the first step and changing all the furniture to red instead of mint green was the second) in moving on is believing in _"moving on"._ Given the fact that it's not an easy thing to do and that unfortunately, everything his five senses perceived just reminded him of Minho, he decided to do this the hard way. By that, he scheduled his own tour to the places that were special to him and Minho.

It's one bright Saturday morning when he went out of his pad to start his acceptance agenda. He believed that after almost six months of waking up every damn day without Minho, Jisung is finally on the fifth stage of grievance after the break up.

_Acceptance_.

Yeah, he might've left the first three and skipped to the depression stage, let himself wallow in sadness these past few months and now he wants to finally get past that. And so he took a shower then dressed up and got his bag which he filled with a pen, his journal, some other things, and lots of his favorite strawberry flavored lollipops. He took a second look at his ukelele with these squirrel stickers and immediately grimaced when he remembered it was Minho's birthday gift to him. Three seconds after that, he decided to take the instrument with him and head out.

First stop was at where he went to middle school, the playground on the far left of the school to be exact. Jisung and Minho first met at the swings, when the older offered to push Jisung but he just gave him these unhappy eyes and said he was sad. His older brother and father were leaving to another country and he can't understand why he couldn't come. Jisung hadn't realized he was practically ranting to someone whom he doesn't even know, not even his name.

*

_"Would you like to be my little brother then?"_

_"What?" Jisung was taken aback by the response of a stranger._

_"I don't have a sibling, well- there's Soonie who doesn't even bat an eyelash on me when I come home except when I bring him food or a new toy… he's a kitten by the way but I consider him as my little brother, now I can have another one! What do you say?" The stranger said, Jisung noted the excitement in his very soft voice._

*

To a 6-year old Jisung, it sounded like a joke because how on earth can you be siblings with a cat? But there was something in the way the other boy's eyes widened with delight that seemed so honest, so real that it lifts his mood. That's how he ended up having another hyung who now has a name, _Minho_.

Despite the unusual meeting, they became very close friends. They supported each other, one protected when the other is in peril and they know each other more than anyone else. It's something that Jisung will treasure forever, their _friendship_.

Jisung sat on one of the swings and pulled out the notebook he brought to write. He usually wrote songs in his journal or any random thought we wanted to put on paper. Today, he jotted down happy memories and everything has Minho in it. He remembered the times they always played together at break time, and that one time when Jisung was so nervous about the upcoming talent show and Minho kept telling funny stories to calm his nerves. He also remembers visiting Minho's house to play with Soonie and soon after, Doongie and Dori were added to the family.

It might take him the whole day or more if he'll try to remember all the things that they enjoyed together and he only stopped writing when he heard something grumbled, of course it was his own stomach.

It was way past lunchtime when Jisung headed to a restaurant he knew every corner of. It's a donkatsu place not far from the house Minho grew up in where they usually eat for lunch.

Just like the old times, he ordered the usual and can't help but stare at the 'memories wall' across his table. Even if he doesn't look at it closely, he knows exactly where their pictures are and what they have written on the sticky notes attached on them. They take polaroids during special occasions, like when Jisung graduated from high school, then came their 1st anniversary as a couple a year after. They even celebrated when Minho successfully got a fourth piercing with a purple gem that matches his hair color at that time.

Jisung ate heartily when the food arrived and thought that maybe, this letting go thing he planned wasn't just him throwing caution to the wind. He barely ate good food these past months, neither did he put on effort in actually making his life better and healthier until this day. Jisung thought that this might actually work.

The sky became a little dark outside when he had finished eating. Jisung didn't forget to check the weather forecast today and he's sure his phone didn't display any precipitation or any sign that it's going to rain so he didn't bring an umbrella with him. He just prayed that it'll only be a drizzle and not a harsh storm as he proceeded with the last place in his itinerary.

  
  


*

  
  


_"Hyung, let's go back to the car." Jisung tugged at Minho's wrist as the droplets of rain were too many to count._

_It was supposed to be a picnic under the stars, except that they ate the food while driving to the beach and there were no stars when they arrived at the shore. They stared at the sea with only the moon and it's reflection on the water being the only source of light._

_5 years._

_Five beautiful years into their relationship and Jisung thinks that he is falling deeper in love with Minho each day that passes._

_Jisung had pulled out his ukulele earlier and played their favorite love song. Everything was just so… romantic. Romantic wasn't really the word that describes the dynamic of Jisung and Minho in their years of being together but as of this moment, it's like flowers were blooming everywhere and their eyes were only set on each other._

_And then it rained._

_Instead of preventing themselves from getting wet, Minho just beamed at him with eyes filled with awe "Let's stay for a while, Ji. It'll clear up." a giggle bubbled in his throat and Jisung will never get tired of hearing Minho's beautiful laugh._

_Jisung returned the grin and gave a squeeze on their intertwined fingers. A funny thought of how the sun shines so brightly even at night crossed Minho's mind, for it reminded him of Jisung's smile._

_The two held each other tighter regardless of how hard the rain was pouring, or of how many minutes had gone by. Jisung held Minho's gaze the whole time and that's all that matters now._

_Jisung was the one to break the seemingly staring contest only to close his eyes and lean towards the love of his life. Minho kissed him back with as much vigor and love that no words can express._

_"Promise you'll stay with me?" Jisung asked when only their foreheads were touching._

_"Forever, I promise."_

  
  


_*_

  
  


When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

Jisung will never forget how he had that crazy Adele phase when he was younger and this song is definitely one of his favorites. As a musician himself, he knows that one song with the same lyrics and same melody gives a unique interpretation to each person and for Jisung, this is the song that he dedicates to Minho.

He was at the beach that night they kissed in the rain. Admittedly, he has so many wonderful memories with Minho but that night was very special and he wanted to relive it one last time as he played his ukulele.

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do-" He didn't even get to finish the last verse when he felt something wet on his face.

It started to rain.

Jisung let it rain.

He wanted to do this whole thing he had been doing all day to let himself accept the fact that there was no _Minho and Jisung_ anymore, that there's only Jisung and only Minho. He is trying to prove to himself that he _can_ and _will_ continue to live without Minho every moment of his life. He needs to keep moving forward. He should-

"Jisung."

He thought that the rain had stopped until he noticed the black umbrella above his head and the man holding it.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" was the first thing JIsung asked. Maybe Jisung was seeing things. Maybe he just missed Minho so much that he's imagining him right beside him, under the umbrella. Maybe he had imagined the blush that danced across Minho's face when he replied "I go here every time I miss you, and by that I meant every single night."

Jisung had nothing and so many things to say at the same time but he only knows that one thing is for sure. He loves Minho and he never stopped.

Before he can even say anything, Minho spoke "Thank you."

Much to Jisung's confusion, he let Minho continue.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in on Saturday mornings because you know how tired I am on Friday work nights. Thank you for making me laugh everyday even if you're sometimes sad inside. Thank you for staying with me even if my mood changes like the speed of light. Thank you for always putting up with me."

Jisung already felt the tears threatening to push out of his eyes. He was used to knowing that Minho is thankful even if he doesn't say those words out loud. _Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you,_ Minho seldom say those things because he shows them in his actions. He shows it in cuddling Jisung to sleep, or cooking him breakfast, or kissing him at every chance he gets. But somehow, hearing those words from him made him feel the appreciation he never knew he needed.

"I'm sorry that I don't often say what I feel because I thought that everything was okay with- with just our usual thing, you know?"

"I know, hyung." Jisung really does understand. "And I'm sorry too, I can't remember the last time we talked, like a _serious_ one and it's mostly my fault because I just joked about our issues, brushed them off and then assumed that we're okay. When I realized that the little details that were piling up were getting worse, it's already too late."

Minho reached out his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella to hold Jisung's. The wind brought by the rain was cold but at least their hands were warm. "Is it too late to get a second chance with you now?"

"I went here because I don't want to hold on anymore." Those words were like a big slap to Minho's face, of course he hadn't expected for Jisung to feel the same.

But at least he had hope.

He hoped that Jisung will open his arms when Minho comes running back to him, he hoped that they'll go back to the way they used to be. He believed that there is still hope for that broken string to be tied again.

Minho was slowly losing grip on his hand when Jisung just held his tighter. "I wanted to move on and find happiness on my own. But… I realized that if I were to be asked of that one thing that I am thankful for, it's you. You _are_ my happiness, Minho-hyung."

The younger moved his free hand to caress the other's tear-stained cheek. Minho almost never cries, but love changes people. It truly does.

"It's never too late for us, hyung. We just needed a pause."

A sense of déjà vu washed over them when Jisung pulled Minho closer to him and let the umbrella fall. Rain poured in time with their tears when their lips met. Jisung didn't intend to end his moving on tour like that, Minho hadn't expected to see Jisung at the beach either. Maybe they really are soulmates that were bound to separate and brought back together again. 

Maybe it's because soulmates needed timeouts too.

  
  


\--

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow in the stoplight prompts you to "slow down". Yellow also symbolizes hope and happiness. :)
> 
> Thank you to the MODs of [@minsungseason](https://twitter.com/minsungseason) for this wonderful event. I'm super happy to take part in this. Even though I may have lost touch in writing since it has been more than a year from my last one, I hope I have clearly conveyed the meaning of my chosen color through minsung. ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> P.S. rain kiss scene inspired by DeLena in The Vampire Diaries :))


End file.
